vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iona (Arpeggio of Blue Steel)
|-| Mental Model= |-| Ship vessel= Summary Iona is a Sen-toku class submarine and a vessel of the "Fleet of Fog", a mysterious fleet that declared war on humanity. She defected from the Fleet prior to the beginning of the story and is one of the main protagonists, serving as one of humanity's last hopes against the Fleet. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least High 8-C, up to 7-B with weaker weaponry, at least 7-B, up to 7-A with stronger weaponry, at least 6-C with the Super-Gravitron Cannon, High 6-B with Auxiliary Super-Graviton Cannon ships Name: Iona, I-401 Origin: Arpeggio of Blue Steel Gender: Genderless, but referred to as female Age: Unknown Classification: Sen-toku class submarine, Fleet of Fog vessel Powers and Abilities: Regeneration (High-Mid), Duplication, Sound Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Via Klein fields), Spatial Manipulation (Via Corrosive warheads and Klein fields), Gravity Manipulation (Super-Gravitron Cannons creates distortions in the gravital field and can attract warships into firing range), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation (Can turn Nanomaterials into virtually everything), Hacking, Immortality (Type 3 and 8, can recreate her hull as long as her union core exists), Telepathy, Energy Manipulation, Nanotechnology, Unconventional resistance to Mind Manipulation (Due to being a machine), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a Soul) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to Haruna) | At least Large Building level, up to City level with weaker weaponry (Able to casually destroy warships of varying classes), at least City level+, up to Mountain level with stronger weaponry (Comparable to Haruna, can harm other Fog vessel Klein fields), at least Island level with Super-Graviton cannon (Stated multiple times to be the strongest weapon in their arsenal, can casually break Klein fields with a single shot), Large Country level with Auxiliary Super-Graviton Cannon ships (Amplifies the cannon to an extreme degree, but to which degree exactly is unknown) Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to Haruna, who dodged multiple gun fires and tank shots), with FTL+ reaction speed (Can perceive and react to things in picoseconds) | Subsonic (Can reach up to 85 knots surfaced), varies with weaponry, Speed of Light with Photon cannons Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class M Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level (Mental Models are capable of moving around on the bottom of the Pacific ocean), Small Town level with Klein field (Comparable to I-402, who tanked a direct shot from a Photon cannon) | At least Large Building level, at least City level+, likely Mountain level With Klein field (It was stated that no human made weapon currently available could break a Klein field. This would include the Tsar Bomba) Stamina: Nearly unlimited, is only limited in ammunition Range: Several hundreds of meters for normal weaponry and torpedos, 10-20 Kilometers with Super-Gravitron Cannon, at least 100 Kilometers with Auxiliary Super-Graviton Cannon ships Standard Equipment: *'Wave-Force Armor:' Main defense armament for "Fleet of Fog" vessels. It creates a passive force field around the Vessel and protects it from all kinds of damage. It does so by deploying a "Klein field", a spatial forcefield that siphons the energy of incoming attacks into a dimensional fold, behaving similarly to a Klein bottle. The so absorbed energy can be released in any direction. The absorption has a limit though and depends on the computational power of each vessel. It's limited in how much energy at once and how many attacks at once can be absorbed. Both are reversible by releasing the stored energy. *'Corrosive Warheads:' Main weaponry for "Fleet of Fog" vessels. They are torpedoes with special warheads attached to them. Upon impact they create a spatial anomaly, crushing matter on a molecular level. *'Super-Graviton Cannon:' High-end weaponry and the strongest offensive power in the arsenal of a "Fleet of Fog" ship. It fires a condensed beam of gravity waves and causes the same effect as Corrosive Warheads, crushing the matter of its target. *'Photon Cannons:' Main weaponry against human vessels, Photon Cannons are replacing normal caliber cannons on warships. Their usage is big and can range from sniping weapons to eliminating human targets. *'Utility torpedoes:' Ionas special arsenal, consisting of multiple torpedo types. Including Masker and anti Masker torpedoes, Decoy torpedoes and anti-submarine torpedoes. *'Auxiliary Super-Graviton Cannon ships:' Designed based on Hyuugas Flagship equipment. The Auxiliary Super-Graviton Cannon ships consisting vessel SGCS-01 Itsukushima and SGCS-02 Hashidate, are support drones created by Hyuuga. They are amplifier for Ionas Super Gravitron cannon, allowing her to fire hers from 100 Kilometers away. The Cannon ships can fire their own Super Gravitron cannon, independently of Iona. Intelligence: Supergenius. Iona is a Quantum computer, capable of calculations in a span of few minutes what supercomputers can't achieve in billions of years. Weaknesses: Her Klein Field can be overloaded with enough force/energy. The Super-Graviton Cannon needs the ship to open the Klein Field in the direction it wants to shoot. Iona needs to face into the enemy's direction to fire her cannon. The Auxiliary Super-Graviton Cannon ships are slow and noisy. Key: Mental Model | Ship vessel Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kazumi Subaru (Puella Magi Verse) Kazumi's profile (Post-Cannibalism Kazumi were used, speed was equalized and start from 5 kilometers) Inconclusive Matches: Lucario (Pokémon) Lucario's profile (Lucario was used and Super Graviton Cannon was restricted, Speed was Equalized) Category:Arpeggio of Blue Steel Category:Vehicles Category:Hackers Category:Female Characters Category:Machines Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Sound Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Transmutation Users